What Is Love?
by TehPandamizer
Summary: Yoh and Anna make love for the first time and end up getting a little bundle of joy... or three. Meanwhile, Anna's best friend struggles to keep her boyfriend happy... A story full of shocking twists and sad moments... Is there room for a happy ending?
1. Introduction

Welcome to the story What Is Love. Please beware of the mature subject matter in this story, it's not intended for children.

This story is the prequel to my latest story, "Does Love Die".

If you're interested, consider reading the work-in-progress prequel to this story titled "A Girl's Cry for Help" available on my profile.

If you wish to read this story in another colour scheme, or simply off somewhere easier to find again, try going to my homepage. Just go to my profile and click the homepage button.

If you have anything you with to tell me, feel free to contact me.

Enjoy the story!


	2. Chapter 1

Welcome to the story What Is Love. Please beware of the mature subject matter in this story, it's not intended for children.

If you're interested, consider reading the work-in-progress prequel to this story titled "A Girl's Cry for Help" available on my profile.

If you wish to read this story in another colour scheme, or simply off somewhere easier to find again, try going to my homepage. Just go to my profile and click the homepage button.

If you have anything you with to tell me, feel free to contact me.

Enjoy the story!


	3. Chapter 2

What Is Love?

The moonlight snuck into the darkened room on this particularly chilly evening. Yoh lied away, thinking to himself. He wondered what Anna was doing in the room next to him, if she was sleeping, what she was dreaming about, what position she was in. He imagined her lying there peacefully, her long hair in her face, her eyes shut, the blankets pulled around her like a cocoon. He wondered if she every dreamt of him like he did of her in his sleepless nights, he wondered if she ever thought of him as something more then a slave, then a fiancée arranged by their parents. He wondered if she loved him like he loved her. Out of nowhere he heard Horohoro scream from down the hall, and jumped up. Then he heard Ren snap "Shut up Horo!". That appeared to be coming from the same location as the scream. Yoh wasn't going to think about what was going on, but he could infer buy the following silence that nothing was wrong with Horohoro. He wondered if that shriek had woken Anna up, scared her maybe. He wondered if she was alright, lying there in her room alone. He wondered if she would ever want to spend the night in a room with him. He'd be happy with just sleeping in the same bed as her, watching her sleep. Just to be able to see her at a peaceful state would make him happy. He knew she had many skeletons in her closet, some of which he knew about and others he could only imagine. She experienced things in her childhood that no one should ever have to go through, but it gave him a sense of relief knowing he helped save her. He knew that anything else she told him would never make him love her less, but he feared because it might make him love her more, and if he loved her more, his heart might explode.

He could hear suspicious panting noises coming from Horohoro's room and he was getting really curious what was going on in there. Yoh got out of his bed and opened his door. He made for Horo's room and put his ear to the closed door. There was heavy breathing. He opened the door a crack and peeked in, and suddenly he really wished he hadn't, for Horohoro and Ren were doing something too vulgar for words. 'So that's what they've been hiding...' He thought. He walked over to the bathroom and splashed a little water on his face, trying to remove the image from his mind. As we was walking back to his own room he saw Anna's door was open a bit. He cautiously peeked in, and she was all curled up on her bed with the blankets on the floor. She looked cold. Yoh lightly stepped over to her bed, picked the blankets off the floor, and covered the girl up. She looked so sweet and innocent laying there sleeping, completely different from the bossy girl she was when she was awake. Yoh wanted to stay there and watch her sleep but he was afraid he'd wake her up so he quietly went back to his own room. He had no trouble falling asleep with the thought of Anna still in his head and had sweet dreams about when they get married.

The next morning Yoh awoke to Anna screaming at him to get out of bed. He had dreamt about her all night, and woke up to see her beautiful face. The day already had begun nicely. "Yoh you lazy ass get out of bed right this instant!" she demanded, and Yoh rolled out of bed.  
"Good morning Anna, I see you're in a good mood today." he replied.  
"Don't put me in a bad mood Yoh or I'm making you do double the work."  
"Please don't do that..."  
"Go make me breakfast."  
"Okay, Anna-chan."  
"You can dance with death Yoh, but when you make a mistake, your history."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Don't call me 'Anna-chan'."  
"Sorry." he put on a pair of pants and went downstairs to start cooking. While he was frying up some eggs Horohoro came down the stairs rubbing his eyes.  
"Sleep well Horohoro?" asked Yoh, suddenly remembering last night's images. "No." he snapped.  
"You'd think you'd be happy after what you did last nigh--" he stopped suddenly too late, he already admitted what he knew.  
"What? What do you mean? How do you..."  
"I heard you scream, so I went to see."  
"Shit... Yoh... I uhh..."  
"It's okay Horo, I won't tell anyone, especially not Anna, alright?"  
"Thanks... I uhh..." his cheeks turned scarlet. "Just help me make breakfast before Anna gets angry with us, okay?" "Fine." The two young men made bacon, eggs, toast, and has browns, and placed it all on the table. The added some plates and utensils, and called everyone to eat. Anna sat down next to Yoh, and he slid his chair closer to hers. Just as they started eating Ren came downstairs showered and dressed, and not looking half as tierd as poor Horo did. He sat down at the remaining seat and began to eat. Anna never said anything bad about the breakfast, so that meant she enjoyed it. After eating Anna ordered Ryu to do the dishes and laundry, and she was going to do some training with Yoh. Yoh noticed Anna wasn't wearing her bandanna, and he wondered where it was. As he wondered he looked around and noticed it jammed between two cushions on the couch.  
"Anna where's your bandanna?" he asked, knowing where it was.  
"I seem to have misplaced it, have you seen it?" he questioned. Yoh ran off and quickly snatched it off the couch. He waved it in front of Anna and ran off. "Yoh get back here!" she yelled.  
"You have to catch me to get it back!" he answered. She ran after him yelling death threats, but he didn't answer. After chasing him upstairs and into his room she managed to corner him. He turned his back to her sheltering the bandanna. Yoh brought it up near his face and noticed it smelt good, like Anna did, a smell he loved. Like her shampoo, like flowers. She jumped on his back and tried to grab it from him, and he could feel her body on the bare skin of his back, for he have never put on a shirt. He could feel her breasts lightly glide across and he started to get a slight stiffening in his pants. He tried not to think about it but it was hard to think about anything else at that moment except for her body agaist his. She got off and demanded for it back, but he refused. He turned and faced her, hugging the bandanna tightly against his chest.  
"You want it back?" he asked playfully.  
"Give it back right now, because you are going to be so dead if you don't."  
"I'm going to be dead anyway, what do I get if I give it back?"  
"Why should you get something, it's mine."  
"I don't care, nothing for me, nothing for you."  
"Fine, you don't have to train today."  
"Not good enough."  
"You don't have to train all week then."  
"Nope, still not enough."  
"What do you want then?" she demanded.  
"This..." Whispered Yoh as he carefully moved close to Anna and lightly pressed his lips agaist hers. For a brief moment Anna returned the kiss, the she quickly pushed him off.  
"What do you think you're doing!" she shrieked. Yoh blushed.  
"We're going to be married... Listen Anna, I love you."  
"I uhh... Yoh..." her face redden as well. Put his arms around her waist. "I... I love you too." she finally answered. Yoh was shocked and ecstatic at the same time, and knew his expression must of showed it because Anna was now laying her head against his chest. He liked this, being close to her, holding her. This make him so happy, more happy then he had ever been in his entire life, but now as happy as he was bound to be. He lifted Anna's chin up with two fingers and began to kiss her once more, this time more passionately. He stopped suddenly and led her over to his bed. "Yoh... Wait..." "What? What's wrong? I'm sorry..." he blushed.  
"Wait until tonight, it will be more romantic." Yoh nodded in agreement, and kissed her forehead.  
"I can do that."

They had a peaceful yet awkward day. Anna kept giving Yoh curious glances and Yoh would hug her or kiss her every chance he got. When the night finally arrived Anna told Yoh to wait in his room for her. He lied on his back and looked out the window at the beautiful harvest moon who's orange light filled the sky. He knew this night was going to be special, and he was a little bit afraid. He wasn't entirely sure what he was supposed to do or what Anna would like. He had never really done anything with any girl before, and he wanted everything to go over okay. He especially didn't want to hurt her, for he knew it often hurt for girls. A few moments she came back in wearing her scarf, and only her scarf. It was loosely wrapped around her waist and her breasts were completely visible. Yoh couldn't help but stare, for she was strikingly beautiful. She laid down one the bed and he put one arm around her, leaving the other one free to roam. He began to passionately kiss her, and slowly rain his hand down to feel her perfect breasts. He ran an index finger over a surprisingly hard nipple, and groped it for a moment. Then he ran his hand over to the other one and repeated his actions.

He began to softly kiss and suck on her neck getting soft moaning sounds from her, and he enjoyed this. Then he kissed softly from her right shoulder down to her right breast, and put his mouth over her nipple. He gently sucked and listened to increasing moans emitting from Anna, this made him more turned on. He repeated the treatment with her other breast, then slowly began to kiss lower, down her chest, across her stomach, down to her pelvic bone. Then he lowered his head down to her clitoris and began to lightly suck on it. Anna was whispering his name softly in pleasure, along with moans and soft grunts of pleasure. He continued letting his tongue roam. Then he slowly slid his tongue down to her entrance and slid it inside her as far as it would go. He began to slowly move it around, and almost out, then back in, similar to hand job motions. Soon Anna let out a scream of pleasure as her pelvic bones tightened. Yoh quickly removed his head and inserted a finger where his tongue had just been. He moved it back in forth, hitting her G-spot, and she moaned loudly.

'She must be almost at climax' he thought. He lilted his hand slightly and managed to hit her clitoris at the same time. She screamed out his name and her pelvic muscles began to tighten around Yoh's hand. Her body was shaking. 'She looks beautiful' he thought. Then he removed his clothing and climbed on top of her. "Are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Of course." she replied. He slowly entered her, and she let out a small yelp. After asking if she was alright he continued to push himself inside her. Then he began to gently rock back and forth and she copied the motion. They began to move faster and faster, and she was starting to moan again. Yoh couldn't hold it any longer, he came inside her. Then he rolled off, gasping for air. Anna rolled towards him and he put his arms around her, and they fell asleep like that.


	4. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since they'd slept together and things were going great with Yoh and Anna. They were finally starting to act more like a couple, and less like a master and a slave. However, Yoh sensed there was something abnormal going on for Anna, besides the obvious kindness towards him. He somehow could just tell that there was something she wasn't telling him, something he needed to know. He noticed she had been sick almost every morning for the past week, and he thought she was coming down with the flu, but she felt fine by the afternoon. Yoh kept suggesting she just rest for a full day so she could get better, and Anna complied. That didn't help; she still got sick the next morning. Yoh didn't get it, was it something he did? Just the thought of Anna... His Anna... Being sick because something he did. He wondered if it was because of them making love, because of what he did to her. He wondered if he did, in fact, harm her at that moment and it was just coming back to her now. He was so worried and self-blaming of the problem that he didn't even notice the signs before him. He didn't know that something big was going to happen in his life, something him nor Anna could ever imagine, and something that was going to change the rest of their lives.

It was another morning and Yoh awoke too the new sound he had been accustomed to, silence. He peeked into Anna's room and she was still sleeping. He crept over to her and gently brushed his lips on her forehead. He stared at her sleeping for a moment, taking in everything. He loved to watch her sleep, and he didn't know why. He felt that she was peaceful, perhaps even happy. He hoped she was happy with him too, or if she wasn't, that he could make her happy. He quietly left and went downstairs. Already sitting at the table was Horohoro, eating a bowl of cereal. Yoh asked him where Ren was, and he shrugged. Horohoro seemed pretty upset about something so Yoh left him alone. Yoh decided to make some breakfast for Anna, so he made her eggs, toast, and bacon. Then he put it on a tray and brought it up to her to have breakfast in bed. She actually seemed happy to see him when he walked in there, or maybe she was just happy to see the food, Yoh wasn't sure.

"Yoh, I feel sick." she complained. "But thanks for breakfast, I actually had a huge craving for bacon..." she took a bite. "You know what would be good with this though?" she asked Yoh.

"What?"

"Ice cream." Yoh looked confused.

"For some reason that sounds really good... Yoh, sweetie, will you go get me some?"

"Uh... Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate."

"Okay..." he walked downstairs and got Anna a bowl of chocolate ice cream. He had no idea why she wanted this, and wondered if it was some kind of joke. She had been eating a lot of strange things this past week, maybe it was because she was sick. Maybe that's the reason she's been sick. Yoh wasn't sure. He brought the bowl back upstairs and handed it to Anna. She picked up a piece of bacon and put some ice cream on it, and ate it.

"Are you trying to gross me out?" he asked playfully.

"Nope, this tastes good."

"Are you serious? Let me taste." Yoh tried the same thing, but got a disgusted face when he put it in his mouth. "Disgusting."

"I had a craving, okay?" she snapped.

"Sorry..." he didn't say anything else to her, just watched her eat. When she was done Yoh too the plate away and Anna went into the bathroom, to throw up what she just ate. Yoh walked into the bathroom and rubbed her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"Fine..."

"We should take you to the doctor you've been sick every morning this week."

"No, I don't think it's anything a doctor could cure."

"Then what do you think is wrong?"

"Did we use any birth control?" Yoh stood there, staring at Anna, letting it sink in. No, they did not use any birth control, and he came right into her. What if she was pregnant?

"Umm... Do you think your.. You know..."

"Pregnant?"

"Yea..."

"I don't know, I might be, and I might not be."

"You should take a test." After he said that Anna stood up and layed her head on his chest, and he put his arms around her.

"I'm scared Yoh."

"Don't be scared, everything's going to be okay. No matter what, I still love you, and I'll support you."

"I don't want to have a baby..."

"Look, you don't even know if you're pregnant, why don't we go to the store and get a test?"

"But Yoh if we get a test and it turns out positive then..."

"But we need to know so we can quit worrying... And you can always get an abortion..."

"NO! How could you say something like that? I would never do that, it would mean killing someone."

"But it woldn't even be born... It's not like it's really alive, if there even is anything. Maybe your not pregnant, maybe you're just getting all worked up for nothing!" he yelled. Just then Horohoro burst through the door.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"Nothing." snapped Yoh, frustrated. "Now go away Horo."

"Horohoro, honey, could you please go downstairs and find my car keys? I need to go to he store." asked Anna sweetly.

"Sure thing." he replied.

"Where are you going?" wondered Yoh.

"To the store to get a test, even though I think I already know the answer."

"And that would be...?"

"I'm late Yoh."

"Late? For what?"

"No, I mean I'm _late_."

"What do you mean 'late'?"

"Ohmigod Yoh you really are an idiot, I'm late for my period."

"Oh... Sorry... How late?"

"Two weeks."

"That's not good... Does that mean your pregnant?"

"It could, or I could just be late, but I need to know for sure."

"Want me to go with you?"

"No, stay here. Try and talk to Horohoro he's been acting odd lately and I havent seen his boyfriend Ren around recently."

"So you know about them too?"

"Doesn't everyone?"

"True enough..."

"Okay I'm going to go now, be good, and please talk with Horo, I think it will do him some good." she walked downstairs, said goodbye to Horohoro, and left. Yoh was really nervous, for he knew he'd find out for sure soon, and Anna seemed pretty sure that she was pregnant. '_Well at least it's not that bad'_ he thought. _'I mean, we are engaged, aren't we? It's not like we're just dating, we're going to get married. This just means we're going to get married sooner then planned, if our parents will let us do that.' _Then it hit Yoh. They were going to have to tell their parents about this, and he didn't think they'd be too happy about it, since they weren't married yet. Since they still believed in arranged marriages they were pretty old fashioned, and he wondered if they were going to be drastically upset about this. He decided to do as Anna wished so he went downstairs to find Horohoro, he was watching TV.

"Horo, where's Ren?" he asked.

"I don't know..." replied Horohoro quietly.

"When was last time you talked to him/"

"Not since... Well..." he blushed. "Not since you found out..."

"Why not? What's the matter Horo?"

"He just disappeared... I don't think he wants to be with me anymore... "

"I don't think so, I just think he's having a hard time facing the fact that he's shagging men."

"But that's the thing, there's this girl he really likes."

"Oh? Who is she?"

"You've never met her... He met her when he was fighting Faust."

"So she knows Faust?"

"Sort of."

"What's her name?"

"Kalia Matsue"

"Nope, your right, I haven't met her."

"She's really cute and nice and funny and much better then me and I can understand why Ren would want to be with her and not me but it's not fair!"

"Are you sure he's with her? I mean, are you sure he even likes her?"

"Oh yes, I know he likes her, and I have to admit, I kind of do too, she's just one of those people you get attracted to, no matter your age, gender, or sexual orientation."

"So she's the type that could get anyone she wants, is that it?"

"Yea..."

"So who says she even likes Ren?"

"She was flirting with him..."

"Well those type of people often flirt with whomever they meet."

"That's true..."

"Do you think he might be at his parent's house? Did you try calling?"

"He might be. I didn't try calling, I figured he'd get mad at me."

"You should try and resolve things... Look Anna's home." Just as he said that Anna walked in the door. She grabbed Yoh's hand and dragged him into the bathroom with her. She took the test, and made Yoh tell her what it said. Yoh was nervous, he didn't want to tell her the bad news, if it was bad news. He didn't want to be the first one to find out, it wasn't fair. Why did he have to do it? He took the test, it said 'Pregnant' on it.

"Anna, I love you."

"I'm pregnant, aren't I?"

"Yes... I'm so sorry." she started to cry and Yoh wrapped his arms around her, and she cried into his chest. They stayed like that for a few long moments until finally Anna pulled away.

"We are so fucked." she announced.

"Everything's going to be okay, we were going to have kids anyway, weren't we?"

"Yea, I guess, but not this soon, we're not even married."

"We can get married soon though, as for the date of the wedding to be moved up a couple of months."

"That's right, we can. That would be good... Should we tell anyone or keep it a secret?"

"I think we should tell people, there's no sense hiding it from our friends, and they're going to find out sooner or later anyway."

"Okay, just don't go bragging to the world, alright? I need to make a phonecall."

"Alright, I'm going to go tell Horohoro, okay?"

"Okay." This was starting to sink in for Yoh, but sink in differently. He was going to be a father; he was going to have a child to take care of, a baby of his own. He was going to spend the rest of his life with Anna, the girl he loved. He was finally going to be a parent, he was actually quite excited. He ran out of the bathroom.

"Horo guess what!" he yelled.

"What?"

"Anna's pregnant!"

"Wow, really? Thats great... Where is she?"

"Somewhere on the phone, I wouldn't bother her." Just as he was finishing his sentence Anna emerged from the kitchen. Horo was in the middle of telling her congratulations when she announced that she was having a friend over and they were to be on their best behavior. '_Back to the old Anna.'_ Yoh thought. Yoh sat down with Horo and they were watching Quiz De Pon. (A/N: Quiz De Pon is something from the anime called Gravitation.) The doorbell rang and Anna went over to get it. Both the boys turned to see who it was and Horohoro yelled,

"That's the girl! That's Kalia!"


	5. Chapter 4

Are you serious?" asked Yoh.

"Yes, it's most defiantly her." replied Horo.

"Wow she is nice looking." he whimpered.

"This is Kalia. She's a good friend of mine; we've known each other for a long time. And she brought someone for you Horohoro." announced Anna. Ren walked through the door behind Kalia.

"Ren!" yelled Horohoro as he was jumping over the back of the couch. He ran over to Ren and hugged him.

"Get off." demanded Ren.

"Bu-but... Where were you Ren-san?"

"He was with me." announced Kalia.

"Oh, and what was he doing there?" questioned Horohoro.

"He was spending some quality time with me." she replied cruelly. Horohoro's eyes widened and tears began to fill his eyes. He looked at Ren.

"Is she telling the truth?" he asked, on the verge of crying. He nodded. The tears began to flow down his cheeks and he ran off into his room. Yoh glared at Ren.

"Look is this going to turn into some battle scene or something? I mean that guy was weird... What a little faggot... If he's got a problem he should go crying about it he should solve it, geez." complained Kalia.

"Yoh go talk to him" suggested Anna.

"Okay." replied Yoh and went upstairs to talk to Horohoro. He wondered why that girl was so mean and why Ren had to leave Horohoro like that.

"Horo, are you alright?" wondered Yoh, as Horo was whipping the tears from his eyes.

"How could he do that to me?" demanded Horo. "How could he leave me for that bitch?" tears began to slide down his cheeks. Yoh leaned forward and whipped the tears off Horo's face.

"He doesn't have to stay with her... I mean, you weren't gay when you first slept with him, were you?"

"No, but... I did what I did, and now there's no turning back. I slept with Ren, and I love him, and if that makes me a fag then so be it. But the thing that upsets me the most is that he said he loved me too. Once you make a love confession like that to a guy then you can't really turn around and sleep with girl, can you?"

"Well I know that I love Anna and I would never turn around and sleep with a guy."

"Do you think that there's a way he can come back to me?"

"If he truly loves you, then by all means."

"Thanks Yoh, I'm going to go downstairs and talk to him now, I think there must be a way to get him back."

"Good idea, no problem Horo." The two of them walked downstairs together, and Horohoro went into the living room where Ren was watching TV. Yoh watched from another room.

"Ren, I need to talk to you for a minute." began Horo calmly.

"What?" snapped Ren.

"Do you love her?"

"No."

"Did you love me?"

"I don't know, stop asking me stupid questions."

"Please, I want you back."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Go love someone else."

"But I can never love someone as much as I love you. I love you more then oxygen, then water, then life."

"You can't love someone that much, it's impossible."

"No it isn't."

"Fuck off Horo, leave me alone." Horohoro stared at Ren, heartbroken. His eyes widened and tears began to fill and empty down his cheeks. Ren adverted his eyes to the TV but even so he couldn't help but think of Horo. He turned to face him and softly whipped the tears from his eyes.

"Ren-san..."

"Shh..." whispered Ren, putting this index finger to Horo's lips. Suddenly he moved close and gently pressed his lips to Horo's. They shared a soft, but loving kiss and then Horo buried his head in Ren's chest and began to cry. Ren looked puzzled.

"I want you to stay with my forever." whimpered Horo, and then he continued sobbing.

"Alright, alright, I'll stay with you forever. Now haven't I given you what you wanted? Why are you still crying? Are you unhappy still? What more do you want?"

"I'm happy!" yelled Horo, tears still resting in his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Good."

Just then Anna and Kalia walked into the living room. Horo looked at Kalia like things were going to get real bad real fast. She turned to them and smiled.

"Finally! Now my stupid gay brother doesn't have to mooch off his little sister any longer! What a relief!"

"Sister?" yelled Horo. "You didn't tell me..."

"Yes, she's my sister." announced Ren, a little late.

"You mean this was all for nothing?" demanded Yoh, who had just emerged from the next room.

"Apparently so." replied Kalia. "I just came over to talk to Anna about her baby and I thought I'd deliver my heartbroken brother while I was at it. The whole reason he was over at my place was because he didn't want to come out of the closet and he heard that Yoh and Anna found out about you two, that's all. Now I think he's realized that it doesn't matter who he sleeps with as long as it's someone he loves." Ren blushed at her explaining this.

'It's okay Ren-chan, I didn't want anyone to find out either, but I feel better that everyone knows now." confessed Horo.

"I'm leaving now, I'll see you all again soon." stated Kalia. They all said their goodbyes and she left. That night Ren and Horohoro made up, and made up all night.

It had been three months since Anna had gotten pregnant and she was really starting to show. Most of her clothes didn't fit her and she had taken to wearing Yoh's clothes. By then she had stopped getting morning sickness, but had started getting more and more cravings. She felt fat, really fat, but Yoh didn't think she was. He kept telling her that she looked beautiful, no matter how bad she really did look. Anna and Yoh were sitting down at the table eating breakfast when the phone rang. Yoh jumped up to answer it.

"Hello? Yes... Hi mom... Things are good... That's good... She's fine... You what? Dinner tonight? You want me and Anna to come? But... Alright, listen mom, we've got big news, be prepared. Grandma and Grandpa are going to be there too? Perfect... Now I can't tell you the news now... Yes it's good news... Okay dinner at six... Look mom I have to go I'm eating breakfast. Okay... Love you too.. .Bye." he hung up.

"Dinner tonight?" inquired Anna.

"Well this is a good opportunity to tell them, plus we need to have the wedding soon." replied Yoh.

"I hope this goes over well, I don't want your parents to be mad at us."

"I really don't think they'll be mad. At first I thought they would but now that I think about it they really want a grandchild so I think it's going to be okay. You have a doctor's appointment today, right?"

"Yea, are you coming?"

"Of cores, I wanna see the baby on the ultra-sound." As Yoh spoke Anna giggled. Horohoro walked in.

"Will you be able to tell if it's a boy or girl at this appointment?" he wondered.

"Yes, we will be able to, that should be interesting... Yoh what do you want to name the baby if it's a girl?"

"Sakura..." he replied quickly, he had already thought about it.

"Why Sakura?" demanded Horo.

"Because that's where Anna and I first met, under a cherry blossom tree."

"Aww that's so sweet of you to remember that Yoh!" exclaimed Anna, throwing her arms around his neck. Yoh grinned.

"What about if it's a boy?" she whispered.

"Yoh JR?"

"No! Most defiantly not. How about Ringo?"

"Ringo? Why the heck would you want to name our son Apple, Anna?"

"I think it's cute, do you know better?"

"Well since it'll be your offspring, I'm thinking more along the lines of Yukio."

"That's cruel..."

"When's the baby due?"

"April."

"How about Haru?"

"That's cute... But, that's IF we have a boy, we'll find out today."

Soon it was time to go to Anna's appointment, and Yoh was both nervous and excited. It was a cold January day, and they were glad to get inside the clinic. When they got into the doctor's office they got a weird and excited look for the doctor.

"You sure you're only three months pregnant?" she questioned.

"Unless someone raped me prior to the point I concaved, and then whipped me memory clean, yes I'm sure." snapped Anna. The doctor looked at her strangely. Then he asked her to lie down on the bed and he lifted up her shirt. He put some jelly-like stuff on her belly and grabbed a machine that looked like an iron.

"This is an ultra-sound machine." he explained. "You will be able to see the baby on that screen." he pointed to a small screen next to the bed. "I think you're in for a surprise." He put the machine to her stomach. On the screen it showed not one, not two but three babies, sort of. Two of them appeared normal but one was pushed above the other two into her ribcage. There was a little girl and two boys, and it was one of the boys being crushed. Yoh and Anna shared gaping reactions as they watched the screen. The boy next to the girl moved and it looked like he punched her, and she moved over a little.

"So that's why it sometimes hurts... The little bastards are fighting!" announced Anna.

"T-three... Sakura, Haru... And...?" studded Yoh.

"Toshi..." replied Anna. Yoh walked over to the screen and pointed at the girl. "Sakura." Then he pointed at the boy next to her, "Haru." Finally he pointed at the third fetus and said "Toshi." Anna smiled.

"I'm sorry to shock the two of you like this, you seem fairly young." apologized the doctor.

"It's okay... I just don't know how my mom is going to take this now." replied Yoh, and Anna laughed.

"Don't laugh we have to tell them tonight, remember?"

"Oh yea... Umm... Can we cancel dinner?"

"No. We have to go, we can't hide from them forever." They finished their appointment and got told some information, which Yoh wasn't really paying attention to. He was busy thinking about how they were going to raise three kids, and he was curious why the doctor asked them to come back for another appointment so soon,. He wondered if it had anything to do with Toshi, about him being crushed up to Anna's ribcage. When they walked out Yoh grabbed Anna's hand and held it tight. As soon as they walked in the door Horohoro came running.

"How'd it go?" he demanded.

"Three." muttered Yoh.

"Three? Three what?"

"Babies." answered Anna.

"Holy shit."

"I know, we're shocked too, we don't know what to do. How are we going to afford to raise three kids?" wondered Anna. Their conversation continued.

As soon as they walked into the door for dinner Yoh's mother took one look at Anna and knew something was up. Anna got all flustered and embarrassed when they began to stare at her, and Yoh knew he had to tel them soon. Everyone was sitting together in the living room when Yoh cleared his throat.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. Anna and I are going to be having three new people living in our home."

"Who?" asked Yoh's mother.

Yoh put his hand to Anna's stomach and felt the baby on the right. "Sakura." he moved it to the left, "Haru," he moved his hand up, "and Toshi"

"Ohmigod!" exclaimed Yoh's mother. "When did you find out?"

"Awhile ago." replied Anna.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?"

"We didn't feel we were ready to..." responded Yoh.

"We're going to have to get you lots of presents! And have the wedding sooner and make them clothes... I'm so happy that I'm going to be a grandmother!" said Yoh's mom enthusiastically.

"I am delighted to hear the news as well, I get to be a great grandmother." commented Yoh's grandmother.

"Do you guys need anything?" wondered Yoh's father.

"Well, we need a lot of things. Baby furniture, clothing, bottles, food, diapers, and so on, but I'm not due until April." Anna answered sincerely.

"We'll buy you some things." announced Yoh's grandfather. Yoh thanked them all for their kindness and support many times throughout the evening, for he was glad they were not upset with him, but why should they? They're wedding was re-scheduled for February fourteenth- Valentine's Day.


	6. Chapter 5

It was February eleventh and as the wedding drew nearer and nearer all Anna could do was get fat. She simply sat around and watched as everyone around her did things she normally would be doing. Not that it was a lot, she was used to people waiting on her hand and foot but something about this was different. There's a difference between making people do things for you and you not being able to do them yourself. It gave Anna a sense of helplessness that she wasn't used to feeling- and she didn't like it. Every time she tried to do something someone would make her sit down and rest and offer to do it for her. It was really starting to annoy her but how could she fight? A regular pregnant woman was huge at seven months and Anna was no exception, save for the fact she was three times as huge and had not only gained weight on her stomach but all over. She turned as Kalia skipped cheerfully into the room.

"What are you so happy about?" questioned Anna in a dreary tone.

"I don't know." she said shrugging and smiling. "Just in a good mood."

"Why?"

"Umm…" she looked down at her feet.

"What is it?"

"I'm just being happy for you since your so upset." she said poking her tongue out at Anna.

"Oh, alright then, have fun."

"Why are you so angry anyways?"

"I'm fat."

"Your pregnant!"

"I'm _never_ going to loose all this weight!"

"Oh yes you will and you know it. No wife of the Shaman King could stay fat forever." she said and giggled.

"Easy for you to say, your not pregnant." Kalia went kind of silent for a moment and Anna stared at her.

"Ah.. Yea." she said smiling. Anna got a strange suspicion that she wasn't telling the truth but had

never heard of her having a boyfriend. Anna also knew that she was a fair bit younger then her half brother

and she wasn't even fifteen yet.

"Your not telling me the truth Kalia, are you really…?" Kaila stared at her feet once more.

"..Yes."

"With who?" demanded Anna, shocked that her suspicions were true.

"Just some guy… He's a little older then me, you wouldn't know him."

"Like how old?"

"Nineteen." Anna gaped at Kalia's response but said nothing for she knew nothing could be said

or done and she wasn't exactly in the position to do so. The two girls said nothing for a short time and

Kalia's eyes began to fill with tears. Anna reached out to give her best friend a hug and gently rubbed her

back.

"You're the first person I've told, please don't tell anyone." she said between sobs.

"Shh." comforted Anna. "It's going to be okay, trust me I know."

A few moments later Yoh walked in the door to find the two girls eating ice cream in front of the T.V.

"I'm glad to see you too are having a productive day."

"Hey, I made ears today!" protested Anna. "And it was hard." Yoh suppressed a giggle.

"Good job honey. " he congratulated walking over to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh yes and everything is ready to go for the wedding." Anna added as an afterthought.

"Good. Are Horo and Ren downstairs?" Anna nodded. "Good I'll be down there."

Three long hectic days went by that finally resulted in Valentine 's Day, or as I like to call it, Anna and Yoh's wedding day. There it was, the happiest day of Anna's life and she looked magnificent as she walked down that isle. She was wearing a custom made white dress with a halter neck that barely supported her grown breasts. Her dress was tight around her and supposed to be more slimming but you could still easily see the large bulge that was her uterus filled with three tiny beings. She looked tired and swollen and above all fat. A veil covered her face as she slowly walked- no- waddled down the isle in front of family and friends. When Yoh turned to see his wife to be all that could run through his mind was how beautiful she was. He couldn't see the flaws everyone else say, to him she was perfect.

They ran through the ceremony as a typical wedding world normally and when Anna through her bouquet it was caught by none other then Kalia who was with her "date". Anna knew that he was the father of her baby and now that she knew that she was pregnant she had noticed that Kalia's tummy was slightly visible through her dress that Anna knew had fit perfectly before. After the first dance she immediately went over to them with a smile.

"Hullo Kalia, who's this?" inquired Anna.

"My boyfriend." replied Kalia simply.

"My name's Atrus, nice to meet you." her boyfriend piped in and Anna smiled.

"Nice to meet you too. Can I borrow Kalia for just a moment?" asked Anna grabbing Kalia's arm

and pulling her away from Atrus for a moment.

"Have you told him about the baby?" asked Anna.

"No, not yet, I'm scared to, I think he might hurt me. He seems nice around you…" she trailed off. (AN: Okay, not so much like me, my boyfriend loves me no matter what.)

"Oh…" Anna didn't know what to say. "Okay you can go back now, I'm going to go be with Yoh."

Anna only stayed for a few more hours before leaving with Kalia due to tiredness. Yoh remained despite his

protests to be with his wife. He was now a married man and Anna was now a married woman and soon they'd be a family.


	7. Chapter 6

When Yoh walked in the doors of his and Anna's house and scaled the stairs he was somewhat amused by what he saw. There in his bed were Anna and Kalia snuggled up and looking quite comfortable. Altrus walked in after him and followed up the stairs. In a gesture that seemed as kind as possible Atrus gently picked up his girlfriend, grabbed he things, and brought her outside to his car. Yoh had no idea what was going to happen to her that night after he climbed into bed with his wife.

Kalia woke up with a start when Atrus through her into the passenger's seat of the car. She figured she'd be in trouble for… Well something or another.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Kalia.

"For what?" snapped Atrus.

"I don't know… Are you mad?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I had to come and get you and carry your fat little ass down here."

"I'm sorry, why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'd of looked bad in front of those people and you don't want that do you?"

"No…"

"We'll deal with it when we get home." He concluded and drove for a bit longer. Soon, too soon, they reached the driveway and pulled into Atrus' house. He dragged Kalia in by her wrist even though she was willing to go and upon getting inside threw her onto the couch. Without saying a word he learnt over and was about to hit her in the stomach when she cried out.

"NO!"

"No? Why not?"

"B-because…"

"Because why? Come on, give me an answer."

"…"

"Tick tock, tick tock" he brought has hand in closer. "Tick tock."

"Because I'm pregnant." finally whispered Kalia.

"What? Oh this is great. Why the fuck did you go and do that?"

"I'm sorry… Its your baby…"

"Well I sure as fuck hope so!" he slapped her across the face. Cringing, she brought her hand up to the spot that he hit.

"Can we go to bed now?"

"Whatever." Kalia made her way to the bedroom and snuggled down in the bed. Atrus followed and laid next to her and Kalia tried to cuddle up to him but she was quickly shoved off. She tried it again and again until he finally just let her.

(Man this is killing my eyes… Must find glasses… There! Update power added!)

The next morning Yoh woke up to his favorite sight in the world, Anna's face. She was laying there so peaceful… So beautiful… In his eyes, she was the most beautiful thing in the world and for just this moment he could watch her sleep, watch her be safe and not have to deal with anything difficult. She was peaceful. Soon his angel began to stir and awake and he was still there watching her. She slowly opened her tired eyes, looked at him and smiled. This filled Yoh's insides with a fuzzy warm feeling and he loved it and smiled back. Then he leaned over and kissed her cheek lightly and her smile grew. Yoh loved moments like these. Moments where they could just be together, just the two of them, and Anna's forgotten that she's usually a total bitch that orders people around. Anna tried to get up but Yoh gently placed a hand on her chest.

"Stay here." he commanded. "I'll go make us some breakfast." he smiled.

"But…"

"Nope." Yoh said as he got up and went down to the kitchen to make them some breakfast. Anna got up and went to the bathroom but apart from that remained in the room eagerly waiting for Yoh's return. Soon he was back carrying a tray that housed two full plates and two glasses of orange juice. Anna sat up and Yoh placed her plate next to her so she could eat. He put his on his lap and set the two glasses of juice on the bedside table. They slowly ate their breakfast together.

When Kalia woke up she was alone. Atrus had gone somewhere, no note, nothing. She was surprised to find some food in the fridge when she opened it looking for something to eat and made herself something similar to what Yoh and Anna were eating. She hoped that maybe her boyfriend would start treating her a little better. Not that she cared because she loved him and knew that he loved her back.

And, in case you were wondering, Ren and Horohoro were doing fine as well. On this fine morning Horo woke up in a similar situation as Kalia, with Ren gone. Its common knowledge to all that Ren and Atrus were together. In fact, they were quite good friends. Time is the only factor in these lives now. Lets see what time will tell.


	8. Chapter 7

Alone with nothing to do Kalia decided she'd go over to see Anna like she did almost every day. She figured Atrus wouldn't be home until late that night or the next morning perhaps as he often did when she did something wrong. She didn't mean to make him upset or to get pregnant, it just kind of happened. She got dressed and ready to go and proceeded out the door. Atrus had taken the car which meant she had to walk the 3 kilometers to Anna's house.

"Just my luck." she thought to herself as she walked down the empty driveway. Soon she was tired and decided to take a break so she sat herself on the curb. Her mind began to fill with thoughts about her baby and what she was going to do. Was Atrus going to be a good father? She knew in her heart that he loved her and but she also knew that he had a tendency to hit things that he was angry with. And he got angry and awful lot. She just hoped that everything would be okay and that he'd treat the baby properly and hopefully much better then her boyfriend treats her. She stood up, shook her head, and continued walking.

_What are you thinking Kalia? You know that he isn't like that. You just did something wrong that made him mad at you but he's not going to be mad at your baby so there's nothing to worry about. He loves you and he'll love that baby as well. Don't think so badly of him._ Lost in thought Kalia was unable to notice quite what she was doing and managed to walk into someone quite familiar.

"Oh sorry…" she said looking up. "Horo!" she screamed in realization of just who she bumped into and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hey Kal, how are you?" he asked and she knew she was going to have to tell him the news.

"Not so good…" she whispered.

"Oh? How come? What's wrong?"

"I-I'm…" Horo looked anxious as Kalia stalled. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" he studied the unbelieving look on her face. "Isn't it?"

"Well… What am I going to tell my brother and sister?"

"I'll tell Ren for you if you want…"

"And I don't know where my sister is so problem solved. "(Okay so I can't remember he name leemie alone.)

"How did Atrus take it? Good, no doubt?" wondered Horo so ignorant of what was really going on.

"Yea, he was happy…" replied Kalia slowly. "Thanks for telling Ren for me… Where are you heading?"

"Nowhere in particular, you?"

"To see Anna, want to come along? I wonder if Yoh is there."

"I think he went out with Ren."

"That means Atrus too. C'mon lets go." The two of them walked off all the way to Anna's house.

When they finally reached their destination Kalia was hot and exhausted. Anna was delighted to open the door to find two of her best friends there. Everyone else had long since moved out save her and Yoh and she got quite lonely when he was gone out. The three of them spent the day together and were there alone well into the night. Finally Yoh returned home accompanied by Ren and Atrus.

"There you are." stated Atrus when he saw Kalia. "I was worried when you weren't at home. Come on, lets go home baby." Kalia smiled and felt all warm and fuzzy at Atrus' words and she happily complied to his wishes. Ren said nothing to Horo but he followed him out just the same. Ren and Horo's life would proceed as normal that night but a couple others would not.

"I missed you today." whispered Anna to her husband.

"Aww I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have been gone all day but I've just been out with the guys, you know how it is sweetheart. Oh, did you know Kalia's pregnant?" he explained and Anna nodded slowly in reply.

"Good, our kids can play together, wont that be fun?"

"Yea, I guess so, and its nice having someone else going through what I am, although maybe not to the same extent."  
"Uhhuh, we've got three little joys to worry about." he moved in close and rubbed her tummy gently.  
"I'm tired, do you want to go to bed?" asked Anna and Yoh nodded. Then he took her hand and led her upstairs to bed.

Upon getting into the car Atrus' real side came out to Kalia.

"What the fuck are you doing going out like that? You should have been home." he screamed.

"I-I'm sorry…" murmured Kalia trying to hold back tears. Atrus then raised his fist near her stomach and glared into her eyes.

"No! The baby! Please…" tears were now rolling down the young girl's cheeks. Atrus unclenched his fist and slapped her across the face.

"You're a lucky bitch." he explained placing his hand on her stomach. "I can easily make little baby go bye-bye." Kalia cringed. "Don't worry I'm not going to." he said, rubbing her tummy lightly. "Besides, who's going to grow up to be just like me?" Kalia closed her eyes as Atrus rubbed her stomach trying to think of how nice it felt and how the baby was loving their daddy touching them.


	9. Chapter 8

Days came and went for Yoh and Anna and before long it was time for something to happen. Something they had been anticipating for eight months, something not expected for another four weeks. Yoh remembered that Anna had been complaining of contractions for a day or two but they dismissed them as nothing since it was too early for the babies to be born. So early Saturday morning when Anna's water broke they were absolutely shocked. After rushing his darling wife to the hospital Yoh quickly called their parents and close friends. Within the hour everyone had arrived and Anna's contractions were one minute apart. Anna asked for only one person other then Yoh in the room, her dear friend Kalia.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Kalia to the doctor before entering the room. "I know it's a month too soon but what's the cause?"

"We're not sure." replied the doctor grimly. "The nurse is inside preparing her for C-section now."

"Is there anything I can do?" questioned Kalia.

"Comfort her." whispered the doctor as he led the teenager into the room. She moved to Anna's side opposite of Yoh and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be alright Anna."

"Sakura… Haru and Toshi." murmured Anna.

"What?"

"Names. Sakura is the girl, Haru is the one on top and Toshi is the lowest. Make sure you tell them if something happens…"

"Don't talk like that Anna. It's going to be alright." snapped Yoh. He quickly calmed down and went back to gently stroking Anna's hair. Shortly the doctor came in and began delivering the babies one at a time. First, a baby girl, Sakura. Their ears were filled with the sound of screams. Second the upper boy, Haru, and now he cried along his sister. Finally a third, Toshi, but this time no screaming. The child just lay there in the doctor's hands, almost lifeless save for the opening and closing of a tiny mouth, gaping for air.

"Wha-what's wrong!" demanded Yoh. Anna lay there and said nothing as Kalia took a couple steps to get a shot of what was going on. Cringing at the sight of her friend's open stomach she peered over to the child who had now opened his tiny little eyes. The doctors and nurses were examining him trying to check if anything was wrong. They spoke softly amongst themselves and Kalia strained to hear over the sound of the two other screaming children. After an eternity of waiting the doctor placed the child in Anna's arms. He was smaller then the others and was pink and wrinkled. Weighing almost three pounds the child looked so small in his mother's arms.

"Toshi…" whispered Anna as she cradled her son. She gently rocked him as the child gasped for the first breaths that never came and, after only a few moments in the world, fell limp and lifeless in Anna's arms. Not accepting what had happened she continued to gently rock the unmoving child as the doctors and nurses worked to finish her operation and clean up the other two children. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she softly hum a lullaby welcoming the infant to it's internal slumber. Yoh was distracting himself from his pain by looking at his two beautiful, slightly underweight but healthy babies. Kalia, providing no help to anyone, was standing there bawling. Soon the doctors decided it was time to take the body away. At this time Yoh left the room, wanting nothing to do with his dead son, nor did he want to see his wife's reaction. He walked out to the corridor and explained what had happened to everyone waiting. A grim, dead silence filled the room only broken by the gasps and sobs from those who were crying. Moments later Kalia was sent out of the operating room to allow Anna to recover. Her eyes were bloodshot still half filled with tears. She was overwhelmed by sorrow for her friend and fear for herself. Cautiously she stepped over to Atrus and moved her body close to his, resting her head on his chest and putting her arms around him. He gently put his arms around her waist and softly rubbed her back. Kalia wasn't sure if he was just acting in public but she didn't care, she loved the attention she was getting, even in this bad situation.

In a couple days they were allowed to go home with their new children. Anna and Yoh walked into their colourful nursery placing Sakura in a pink crib and Haru in a blue one. Next to that sat an empty green crib with the word "Toshi" inscribed on the headboard. Anna stood there and stared for a moment before Yoh obstructed her view, crouching down next to the crib and beginning to take it apart. Frozen, Anna could do nothing but stare as her husband removed the bed of her son that never came home.

Kalia sat in front of the TV eating chocolate ice cream right out of the container. She jumped as the front door opened and she could hear the sounds of her boyfriend removing his shoes.

"Welcome home sweetie." called Kalia cheerfully as Atrus walked into the room.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Watching TV and eating ice cream… Why?"

"There are things you should be doing."

"Like what?"

"Cleaning." Atrus motioned to the kitchen. Kalia looked over at the dirty counters, piled up dishes and food that hadn't been put away.

"I'm sorry… Its just… So hard."

"What?"

"Its so hard and tiring to do work when your pregnant." Atrus sighed and stared at Kalia for a moment then stepped closer to her.

"You'll do that work bitch weather you like it or not. Its your job."

"I _cant_." whined Kalia. This brought Atrus to the end.

"You will fucking do as I say you little whore!" he screaming slapping her across the face. Kalia yelped like a hurt dog and brought her hand up to her mouth where her lip was bleeding from the blow. Tears filed her eyes as she stared at her boyfriend, his hand still in the air. Time froze as Kalia's pleading eyes clashed with Atrus' cold, hard ones. When the clock started again Atrus lowered his hand.

"Do NOT disobey me again, woman, or you will loose that child you love so much." finally explained Atrus. Kalia's eyes widened and filled with tears that soon began to poor out.

"No…" she whispered. Atrus said nothing and walked out of the room. Kalia curled up as small as she could get with her pregnant belly and sobbed alone.


	10. Chapter 9

Sleepless nights came and went for the new parents as they struggled to cater to their two new babies. Even though they had the extra help from Yoh's parents coming over, a very pregnant Kalia and other friends of theirs. (Horo really liked to help) Kalia seemed to use every chance she had to get out of her own house. Yoh was slightly suspicious of this but said nothing, assuming she just wanted to be part of their lives. Anna, however, was even more suspicious of her behavior, knowing her best friend. She also had noticed the bruises that had been appearing on her dear friend but quit after Kalia had denied them so many times. Anna figured that Kalia would come to her if she was really in need.

Kalia, on the other hand, saw no trouble in her relationship. Although her boyfriend sometimes hit her, he did with reasons, and he did have his good moments. It was moments like that that she lived for. Those were the reasons she decided to be with him, and to stay with him even through everything that had happened to the young couple. With the birth of her child drawing nearer all she could do was try and work things out Atrus to make sure the newborn's world would be a happy one. Even now she already had plans of them going to Tokyo Disney or Sanrio Puroland together as a family. She saw images of Mickey Mouse and Hello Kitty, rides and balloons, cotton candy and popcorn.

Yoh enjoyed the chaotic lifestyle that came with being part loving father, part merciless Shaman King. Of the two titles he quite possibly preferred the one of loving father, the one that, at least in his mind, suited him best. He couldn't wait until they were old enough to greet him at the door running and jumping into his arms, calling him daddy. Before Anna had gotten pregnant he had never really thought about what it would be like to have kids but now that they where there he couldn't hope to live without them. He thought Haru and Sakura were the two most beautiful children in the whole world and wouldn't want anyone else.

Anna, however, felt slightly different from her husband. Although she did adore the two children she had in her home, she longed for the one that no one ever got to meet. She wasn't sure if she could ever recover from her loss. Now it was starting to sink in that only two people came home with her on that day, which now seemed like yesterday and forever all at the same time, although it had only been a month. In secret she had spoken to Faust to bring him back but the two decided that it would be a life too difficult for the child to handle. Although she did want to be with him she also wanted him to lead a normal life, which was not something he'd be able to do if Faust were to revive him. Everyone perceived her as being strong and, at most times, heartless. This was caused for a reason she did not wish to think about nor remember, but something that still haunted her to this day.


	11. Chapter 10

Horohoro sometimes wondered how he even got into doing things with Ren. He wondered what had even attracted him to him in the first place. It was a weird feeling, just something filling his heart with a want, no a need to be with that one person. What confused him even more was Ren actually agreeing to be with him. Although Ren didn't like to show him affection in public, he still had him for himself, and that's all Horo wanted. Now as he wondered this, he sat waiting for his lover to come home. He didn't know where he had been all day, and knew better then to ask. Just as he was absorbed in thought he heard the door open, and quickly jumped up. He walked over to Ren and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

"I missed you." he whispered.

"You weren't off with my sister and Anna all day?" he questioned and Horo shook his head.

"Kali had a doctor's appointment and Anna and Yoh wanted to spend the day together." he replied.

"And you, what have you done all day?"

"Umm, I cleaned up, went to the store, and watched TV."

"Anything else?"

"Missed you." he replied softly and Ren rolled his eyes. They stood there for a moment, Horo clinging and Ren just standing there, unresponsive. A yawn from Horo broke the silence.

"Pretty tired for not doing anything." insulted Ren.

"I couldn't sleep last night, I don't know why." he replied. "I think I'm going to bed." and Ren nodded. Horo gave Ren a kiss on the cheek.

"G'night, I love you." he whispered and Ren nodded, half smiling. Almost like he didn't want Horo to see that he was happy to hear those words. Horo went off to bed without a response like he did every day. He climbed the stairs and lay down in the bed he shared with the person he was in love with. He lay his head over on Ren's pillow, taking in his lingering scent, and fell asleep.

A few moments later Ren came upstairs and wandered into their room. He spotted Horo curled up on the bed, looking so peaceful as he slept. He crept up to the bed and climbed in next to Horo, who immediately snuggled up close. Ren wrapped an arm around his sleeping lover, who then cuddled his face into his chest. Enjoying the closeness Ren lightly stroked Horo's hair, and whispered softly to him. "I love you too."

"Vincent." Kalia whispered softly to herself. She decided that would be a good name for a boy, and one that Atrus would approve of. However, she wasn't altogether sure on a girl's name. The doctor noted her pregnancy was leading more towards a girl, and that she should focus on picking a name. She glanced back at the TV and quickly became focused on the show she was once oblivious to. The mother on the medical show screamed in agony as her child was rushed in, absolutely mutilated. He had been severely beaten by his father, and only survived because he neighbours had called the police. Tears filled her eyes as ideas raced through her mind. The bang of the door snapped the girl from her trance and her eyes jumped from the television to Atrus, who had just walked in the noisy wooden door.

"Why the fuck are you crying?" he demanded, watching her attempt to cover it up.

"I'm watching a sad show on TV…" she explained, trying to sound clam. Atrus nodded as he glanced over at the TV, a puzzled look appearing on his face, as if to say 'What the fuck?'. Kalia flicked off the TV and started heading towards their bedroom.

"Where are you going?" demanded Atrus.

"To bed."

"Not until you make me something to eat."

"Please, I'm so tired…"

"Is that my problem?"

"Please…"

"Stop arguing bitch, or I'll put you in the oven." Kalia whimpered at his words, knowing that, although he wouldn't cook her, she'd be hurt if he didn't comply to her wishes. Atrus went to the living room and Kalia to the kitchen, where she began making a simple meal. As she was putting some water on to be boiled she was forced to stop. A strange dizziness had come over her and she almost stumbled. After a moment she felt slightly relieved and began making her way across the room. She again felt that awkward feeling but this time it took hold of her and dragged her down.

"What was that?" questioned Atrus from the next room. After a moments silence he made his way to the kitchen to find his pregnant girlfriend slumped to the ground. Sighing, he picked her up, struggling slightly with her added weight, and carried her to their room. Before leaving he took one last gaze on her body, watching her chest slowly move up and down. He stared for a moment, confirming her life remained. He then abruptly turned, leaving her in the most alone state he could. Which, although he had no idea, wasn't so bad.

Yoh and Anna sat on either side of the couch and stared at each other. With both children in bed neither could think of something to do to fill the time, or the silence. They weren't really together to begin with and now they felt so far apart. Yoh studied his wife's beauty as if it were a beautiful photograph. Sometimes he wondered how he could have possibly gotten so lucky as to be with her. He adored her in every way. When she was bossy he just took it, knowing she meant well, when she was upset he'd comfort her, not wanting anything to be wrong, when she hurt him he remained by her side, his love never dimming. Instead of bringing them closer, time slowly pushed the young couple away, and Yoh farther and farther into a hole of sadness. Many things he said began to agitate Anna, and he wasn't sure why. He felt as if he was doing something terribly wrong. He gazed into her eyes, drowning in the pools of colour. During his stare he noticed dark circles underneath.

"Anna." he whispered and her eyes flickered. Knowing he had her attention, he continued. "You look really tired. How about you go off to bed and I'll be up with the kids tonight." A smile snuck across Anna's lips as she nodded.

"Thanks so much, I've just been so tired lately. I need some time to relax and sleep." she replied softly. Yoh leant over and gave her a tender kiss, which she gladly returned. Then, after sharing goodnights, she slipped upstairs and into bed. Yoh sat for a long while in that same spot, thinking to himself how great his wife and life really were. How silly he was to think that Anna was upset, she was just tired. He cursed himself for being so neglectful of the one he loved most, but knew it couldn't be helped. He worked and she had to look after the children. It was a very traditional household, minus the fact that Anna wore the pants, not Yoh. He respected her for that, for he knew there were others who let their husbands or boyfriend manipulate and abuse them. Unfortunately he didn't notice it in his own friends.


	12. Chapter 11

Kalia awoke in the morning with Atrus already gone. She slowly got out of bed, half rolling out the side. With her baby so close to being born it was getting more and more difficult to do things on her own. She wished so much for Atrus to help her out, to be a good father by being good to his child's mother, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She waddled her way to the stairs and, holding the railing tightly, struggled down. She scanned the kitchen and living room. There was no sign of Atrus and no note. It wasn't like he ever left a note but every day she had the glimmer of hope that he might inform her of his location. After getting herself a bowl of cereal she sat down on the couch to watch her regular television shows.

She was soon interrupted by knocking on her door followed by Anna's voice appearing out of nowhere.

"Kali, you home?" she called as she opened the door

"In here Anna." replied Kalia without moving off the couch. Anna followed the sound into the living area and sat next to her best friend.

"Not long now, eh?" asked Anna.

"Mm, only six weeks." answered Kalia cheerfully, smiling at the thought of her baby being born in only six short weeks. She was beginning to get very excited, but also skeptical thinking about Atrus' fathering skills. She said nothing to Anna, not wanting her friend to know the situation she was in. In everyone else's eyes Atrus was an excellent boyfriend. In fact, as Kalia soon learnt, the guys had gone out to get stuff for Kalia's baby. She had mentioned to Atrus that she was having a girl. At one point she had attempted to show him the ultra sound pictures, but he had knocked them away. They were on the fridge and she was sure he had looked at one point, although he'd never admit it.

"Get dressed, we're going out today." ordered Anna, getting right to the point.

"Wha, where?" wondered Kalia.

"We're gonna go get some baby clothes for you. Six weeks is a short period of time and we gotta shop while you can still walk."

"Alright… But what about Atrus and Yoh?"

"They're out getting a crib, stroller, and car seat."

"Okay, you win." replied Kalia and she reluctantly got up, waddled her way upstairs and got dressed in the cutest outfit she could fit into. It was a pink tank top where the stomach area was large to fit her pregnant belly and a baggy pair of shorts that belonged to Atrus. She figured they looked pretty good on her, and hopefully Atrus wouldn't mind. She really liked wearing his clothes. Soon she was ready to go and she made her way back down the stairs, again clutching to the railing. The two left the house and soon found themselves in a baby shop looking at pink dresses and sleepers for the coming baby. After a long day she managed to arrive home with a couple bags full of clothing, most of which featured Hello Kitty. She dropped them in the doorway and collapsed onto the couch, exhausted from the day's walking.

Anna picked up her children from Yoh's grandparent's house, where they had been for the day. It made her happy that her children could be with their great-grandparents, at least for a little, especially since they were such a big part of her life. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't be with Yoh, and wouldn't have two wonderful children. As she was walking home pushing a double stroller she wondered to herself what it would have been like if her third child had survived. It almost brought her to tears thinking about her son, but she knew he in a better place then where she was. The death of him was devastating and she knew how much she'd hate it if someone else close to her were to loose their life. She was thankful everyone she knew was still healthy.

When Anna walked into the door Yoh was already in the kitchen cooking them dinner. She smiled as she walked in, struggling to carry two children at once, both in baby seats. Yoh quickly came in and removed one from her hands, holding it up so he could see. This one happened to be Sakura, his beautiful cherry blossom daughter. Her eyes were closed and she looked so peaceful as she slept. He carefully took her upstairs and Anna followed. They gently put both children in their cribs. Yoh went back to cooking dinner but Anna stood there and stared. She smiled as she watched her two children sleeping soundly and thanked the world for them.

Atrus opened the door to find Kalia sleeping on the couch. He slammed it behind him, startling her and causing her to almost fall off.

"I'm hungry." he stated, taking off his shoes at the entrance.

"Bu-but…" argued Kalia as Atrus glared at her. She pleaded back with her own eyes.

"Fine, we'll order out tonight. Go upstairs and sleep, I'll call you when it gets here." Kalia smiled at his words and waddled over to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, which he ignored. She then made her way upstairs and went right to bed. Atrus ordered pizza, and soon it arrived. He slid it on the counter and opened it up. He noticed the pieces weren't cut all the way through, so he went to get a knife. He picked it up and he was walking he tripped on a mat placed in front of the sink. The knife slid and sliced his finger, causing blood to gush out.

"AH FUCK!" he screamed and Kalia jumped awake.

"What happened baby?" she called out to him as she was getting up.

"Cut my fucking finger on your mother fucking mat you stupid whore!" he screamed in pain. Kalia ran as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. She reached the stairs and didn't even bother with the railing. In her rush she tripped on the stairs and came tumbling down, banging her head into the wall on the bottom. Hearing the thump Atrus darted over to find Kalia on the floor, barely conscience. He knelt down next to her and stroked your hair.

"Kal, Kal are you alright?" he whispered. She looked at him, her eyes half open.

"I love you…" she replied in a weak voice. Atrus looked shocked.

"No, you can't…"

"T-take care of…" she cut off and worked to catch her breath.

"Shh" he continued to stroke her hair softly. "I love you too." he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "So much. I'll take care of her." he struggled to say the rest, not wanting to believe what was happening. Kalia let out a happy sigh and closed her eyes. Atrus, not knowing what to do, rushed to the phone and called an ambulance. Soon the paramedics arrived and told Atrus the news about his girlfriend. Again he went to the phone, but this time dialled Anna's number. She picked up the phone.

"Anna…" he whispered, his voice sounding raspy.

"Atrus?" she questioned, somewhat recognizing his voice.

"Kalia's…" he began, but stopped to hold back tears.

"What? What's wrong?" she demanded, now worried. Atrus no longer caring about crying.

"Anna, Kalia's dead."


	13. Chapter 12

Atrus couldn't believe what was happening. Sirens sounded outside the house, but he couldn't hear any sound. Paramedics rushed to Kalia trying to revive her and also cutting into her stomach. The world and everyone in it was a blur. He thought this may have been a dream. A dream he wanted to wake up from right then. Snapping him out of his daze, a man dressed in a black uniform handed him a baby wrapped in a blanket. Somewhat unsure, he nervously held the infant in his arms, making sure to support it's head.

"We couldn't save her." said the paramedic solemnly. "But we did manage to get your daughter."

"Dau-ghter?" Atrus stuttered, holding the infant close. "Kalia?" he said softly, looking around.

"She's gone." explained the paramedic. Atrus stared blankly at the staircase for a long moment. Suddenly the memories of moments ago rushed back to him and his eyes filled with tears. "KALIA!" he screamed, almost dropping the baby in his anger. He lifted the child and went to drop her on the ground, but suddenly stopped. He stared at her as she cried in his clutch. Tears were now rolling down Atrus' cheeks as he slowly brought the infant down and put her close to his chest. The paramedics moved away from Kalia's body to retrieve a stretcher giving Atrus a clear look at her. He slowly and shakily walked to her side, before kneeling down next to her and laying the baby on her chest. He then lowered his head and hugged them both, crying more then he had ever. After forever and not long enough, the paramedics returned and asked him away. Gathering himself he confronted one of them.

"I've heard that falling down stairs can cause mothers to loose babies. How is it that she died and the baby survived?" he wondered.

"We're not sure, an autopsy has to be done. We do know she suffered a severe blow to the skull." replied the paramedic. Atrus nodded and watched as they took Kalia away. They also removed the baby from his clutches, explaining that she had to be taken to the hospital for some examinations. They instructed him to wait for a phone call from the hospital for when he could retrieve her. Atrus was finally left alone. Not knowing what to do, he picked up the phone. Speed dial 1 was Anna's phone number, so he called that. The phone rang twice before Anna picked it up.

"Anna…" he whispered, his voice sounding raspy.

"Atrus?" she questioned, somewhat recognizing his voice.

"Kalia's…" he began, but stopped to hold back tears.

"What? What's wrong?" she demanded, now worried. Atrus no longer caring about crying, answered in tears.

"Anna, Kalia's dead." Anna couldn't believe her ears. She stepped back and tripped, falling to her bottom. She started to cry, then remembered something important.

"I might know a way to bring her back." she finally said.

"Please!" cried Atrus, still sobbing.

"We'll be right over." Without waiting for a response, Anna hung up the phone.

Atrus sat down on the couch and waited. After what seemed like an eternity Anna and Ren came over. Anna sat down next to Atrus and tried to comfort him, but he just brushed her off. Ren handed him an odd looking vile.

"Drink this" he ordered.

"Wait!" interrupted Anna. "You have to know something first. That vile contains a liquid which can cause someone's deepest desire appear. Some restrictions apply, however. If you love her, and have always loved her, and always will love her then drink. But Atrus, if you screw this up… She'll never come back, and you might not survive either. Do you want to risk it?"

"Atrus thought to himself for a moment then, without saying a word, drank from the vile. Swallowing it all in one gulp he resisted the urge to spit it all out. It tasted horrible.

"Now think about what you want." instructed Ren. Atrus closed his eyes and imagined Kalia. He thought about how sweet she looked when she was sleeping, how she was always happy and smiling whenever she saw him. He remembered all the times she was stuck on the couch and waited for him to get home because she didn't want to roll off and hurt the baby. He thought about all the times she said that she loved him, and he never replied. Never replied but always knew that he did. He then knew to himself that if she were revived it wouldn't change much. He wouldn't change. No matter how much he tried, he wouldn't be able to change. He almost began to cry thinking of this when he thought to himself that she had stayed with him all this time. Even if things didn't change she still would love him as long as he loved her. A tear rolled down his cheek as he wished for her to come back.

A morgue is a place where they prepare bodies for burial and perform autopsies. There, Kalia opened her eyes and looked around the dark room. It smelt of death. She cringed in pain as she sat up, the wound in her stomach still open. Confused and alone she got off the table on which she lay. Even though she was naked and bleeding profusely from the stomach, she managed to stumble to the door. She stepped out onto the sidewalk where someone quickly spotted her.

"Call an ambulance!" they shouted and someone else dialed on their cell phone. The ambulance arrived with the same paramedics that had pronounced her dead earlier that day. Flabbergasted, they brought her into the ambulance and to the hospital to get fixed up properly.

Atrus sat alone on the couch waiting for the call to pick up his daughter. The phone did ring, and he answered it quickly.

"Come down to the hospital right now, it's about your girlfriend." ordered the doctor, and Atrus was on his way. It didn't take him long to reach the hospital and race to the room where Kalia lay. He opened the door slowly and saw her holding their daughter and smiling. He froze for a moment, not believing his sight. '_I guess that stuff really worked.'_ he thought to himself before running over to her. Ecstatic, he wrapped his arms around them both. Holding his girlfriend and child close, he whispered. "I love you." Kalia felt something she had never felt before, such a feeling of happiness. "I love you too!" she exclaimed and snuggled herself closer to him.

After calling Atrus they had called Anna. She and Yoh were sitting in the living room with the babies on the floor playing. Yoh had his arm around Anna's shoulder and was just enjoying the feeling of being against her.

The dictionary describes love as being "A deep, tender, ineffable feeling of affection and solicitude toward a person, such as that arising from kinship, recognition of attractive qualities, or a sense of underlying oneness." The emotion love can be felt towards anything that is dear to you. The strongest bonds of love are certainly the love a mother has for their child. There are few mothers who wouldn't sacrifice their own life to save their child. Kalia would agree that it would have been better her then the baby. Perhaps even stronger then this is the love of a partner. This is, perhaps, because this is one of the few loves that are chosen. It may not always be there, but when two people love each other romantically they share a bond so strong that not even death itself can break it. To me, love is a word that can be thrown around and used on everything, such as 'I love my kitty' and 'I love my laptop' but is only truly meant when I say it to my family and, much more so, my lover.

To me, love is best and worst feeling in the world. Magnificent when you're with the person you love, but abysmally horrible when you're apart.

Despite all this, the feeling of love cannot be described. There is no word for love besides love.

I ask all of you once more, what is love?


	14. Chaper 13

This brings the end of this story. There will be no farther chapters, but perhaps a sequel, I have not decided yet. There is, however, a bit of a prequel in the works called "A Girl's Cry for Help." (Available on my profile.) This is a revised edition of the story, but all that was fixed was a few spelling errors.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it. If you find any errors, feeling like chatting, or have any questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to contact me.

Please also take the time to read my other writing, you may like it!

Finally, please visit my homepage if you get a chance, my stories are available on there as well!

All stories, contact information, and my homepage is viewable on my profile.

Thanks again for reading this story, I hope you liked it!


	15. End

This brings the end of this story. There will be no farther chapters, but perhaps a sequel, I have not decided yet. There is, however, a bit of a prequel in the works called "A Girl's Cry for Help." (Available on my profile.) This is a revised edition of the story, but all that was fixed was a few spelling errors.

I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I liked writing it. If you find any errors, feeling like chatting, or have any questions, comments, or concerns please feel free to contact me.

Please also take the time to read my other writing, you may like it!

Finally, please visit my homepage if you get a chance, my stories are available on there as well!

All stories, contact information, and my homepage is viewable on my profile.

Thanks again for reading this story, I hope you liked it!

UPDATE: I have begun writing the sequel to this story. It's called "Does Love Die" and can be found on my profile!


End file.
